You! You! You!
by InfinityPuddle
Summary: It's Christmas time and lady, all I want is you!


Hahahahahah... Chapter 264 made me want to write. Christmas made me want to write. Juvia x Natsu, here I come! This will also be filled with many small one shots of other pairings!

Dive! Dive! Dive! Christmas makes me think of the yellow submarine!

* * *

><p>Under A Tree<p>

One - Shot

InfinityStream

* * *

><p>We zoom in on a Fairy Tail Christmas scene. The halls had truly been decked this year; streamers across the ceilings, wreaths on every door, holly hanging from every lamp possible, mistletoe strategically placed under warm lighting; and in the very middle of it all, a tree that towered above all. Decorations of all kinds hung from its branches; little mini fire bulbs filled with Natsu's flames, glowing cards from Cana. Juvia and Gray had combined efforts to have a light snow falling from the ceiling at all times.<p>

Tables full of food and drinks lined the building. Punch, beer, water, wine; drinks of all kinds fell from the fountain freely for all. Clearly lit signs pointed the ways to the bathrooms for the inebriated. Floating speakers connected the stage and dance floor; a well trained group of musicians (from a music guild mind you) were all ready to play everything from smooth party jazz to slow dance music.

Snow fell outside as lights shined from Fairy Tail. Many in Magnolia were ready to celebrate in the new guild. People from all over had received invitations to the party: Laxus, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale; even Jellal, Melady, and Ultear had somehow received invitations.

The doors opened on the scene and a man of short stature came out wearing red and white: the classic Santa costume.

"It's Christmas you fools! Let's party!" he yelled to the crowd.

"Aye sir~!"

And the party had begun.

* * *

><p>"N-Natsu - san!"<p>

A blushing red Juvia called out to lover from across the dance, recently turned fighting, floor. No magic actually flew (some non - magic users were here after all) but blood certainly was flying. Some noses were broken, insults thrown. A typical party for Fairy Tail from a bystanders view.

But Fairy Tail members knew what was going on. Punches were pulled back the slightest bit, eyes glittered with joy instead of the fake malice in normal fights, even Erza was looking the other way.

Natsu popped out from the smoke and made his way to his blue lover. "Yeah?"

"We should eat now," she said. "Before all the foods gone."

It took him three seconds flat to make his way to the buffet table with her in tow.

"Happy!" he called out. The flying cat was here somewhere, most likely drunk on eggnog and fish.

"Aye sir~!"

He flew and landed on top of Juvia's head, snuggling himself into her hat.

"Let's eat!" Natsu declared, taking Juvia by the hand and parading around the table. His plate was soon filled with different foods. Happy, of course, had his own plate filled with fish of all types. Juvia herself was going to pick off of Natsu's plate, a habit that formed after she found her own affinity for spicy foods.

"_Try __some __Juvia__!"_

"_N__-__Natsu__..."_

"_Come __on__! __It__'__s __my __specialty __chili__! __It__'__ll __warm __you __right __up__!"_

_That __week__, __Juvia __had __fallen __ill __after __a __fiasco __with __the __stripper __himself __on __a __mission __that __required __an __Ice __and __Water __mage__. __Much __to __Gray__'__s __chagrin__, __Juvia __had __gotten __sick __along __the __way __back__._

"_A__-__Alright__."_

_She __opened __her __mouth __wide __to __let __the __spoon __fill __her __mouth __with __the __hot __elixir __of __Natsu__'__s __chili__. __Hot __and __spicy __filled __her __mouth __and __she __almost __spit __it __out__, __had __it __not __been __for __the __sudden __warm __sweetness __flooding __her __senses__. _

"How's the food, Juvia?" Natsu asked, breaking her out of her dream like state.

"I-It's good."

A sudden movement and Natsu's head is hovering over Juvia's own.

"I'm think I'm full," he said quietly, the undertone of pepper on his voice. Juvia nearly swooned.

"M-Me too," she replied. She barely had time to step up from the bench before Natsu had started to kiss her everywhere but her lips.

The two were gone by the time the party had gone full swing.

LINE

"I-It's nice to see you," she says. Red hair reaching all the way to her back, armor covering her chest, blue skirt.

He nods in reply. Spiky blue hair, long trench coat, red tattoo on his eye. His companions have gotten into the party, leaving him to fend for himself against the red haired woman.

"H-Hows it going?" she asks, doing her best to keep a non-caring face.

"I-It's fine," he replies, doing his best to keep a a non-caring face.

They quickly turn their backs to each other.

'_What __could __I __possibly __say__?' _ the two think. They quickly turn back to face each other, surprised at the sudden movement the other mirrors.

"Should we get some food?" the two say quickly. They both noticeably cringe at yet another mirrored action.

They nod at the same time, cringing at yet another mirrored action.

Walking in time (Cringe) they make their way to the buffet table and reach for the same plate (Cringe). The blue haired man hands his red haired companion the plate and reaches for his own. He beckons her to reach for the utensils first as he grabs his own plate.

Both ready, they make their way down the line and immediately reach out for the same piece of meat (Cringe). He gives the meat to her and the two continue down to the vegetables. He grabs a carrot, the same one her tongs just grabbed (Cringe). He gives it to her and moves on down the line and grabs the spoon for rice... at the same time she does (Cringe). Like the gentleman he is, he hands it to her and waits for his turn for the rice.

At the end of the line is a separate dessert station. He reaches for a thick slice of strawberry cake... only to watch it suddenly disappear.

"Eh?" he shouts, looking around frantically. He looked to his left and saw the whole damn cake on his red haired companions plate. Reluctantly, he reaches for a slice of blueberry cake and joins her at a table.

The two slowly bite into their food, an awkward silence washing over them (Ignoring the loud boisterous sounds of people all around them).

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

The blue man nods slowly. She's broken the silence for the two of them and it was his job to keep it going.

"Yes. Fairy Tail certainly throws large and loud parties."

The red head, any awkwardness gone, laughs softly. "It's always like this."

"Even so..." he started, "It's really nice here."

She notices the barest of smiles on his face. A light red peppered on her face and she's suddenly fuming from thoughts she's only really had once.

'_How __long __has __it __been __since __that __time__?' __she __thinks__._

"Where are you living now?" she asks.

He's caught off guard by the question. "Nowhere. The three of us just... move around."

She takes the first bite of her cake and takes a moment to enjoy it. It's now or never for her.

"You could join us."

Now the blue haired man is gaping. He's looking left and right, trying to keep his head.

"I-I-I couldn't poss- Not after all-"

"I'm asking because you've been forgiven!"

A few party goers look at them in interest but they're smart enough to know to leave her well and alone.

"E-Erza... I couldn't-"

"Yes or no Jellal!"

He's silent after this. He props his head in his hands and looks down at the table. He opens his mouth to speak but closes it soon after.

"If not for Fairy Tail... Then join, at the very least, for me!"

She's standing and suddenly, he's thrown against a wall. Everyone clears a way for the famous Titania as she brandishes the same two katana form that defeated many of her enemies.

"E-Erza?" Jellal shouts, a sudden fear in his eyes.

"Yes or no!" she yells, bursting at him with frightening speed.

He, in an instant, shields himself with his own strange magic. "W-Wait!"

"Yes or no!"

She changes forms and suddenly, 100 blades are pointed at him. He strengthens the barrier and creates a barrier around the two. No need to ruin the night for anyone else.

She looks around and notices the scenery has changed.

"I moved this away from the party. Jeez Erza, you need to calm down sometimes," he says jokingly. A sheepish smile is on his face and she's in front of him, all 100 blades pointed at his neck.

"Yes or no!"

She's in no mood to joke.

"Yes or no!" she screams again. Tears are welling at her eyes and she's about to break into a million tiny pieces.

Jellal disappears and is suddenly behind her. His own magic forces all her armor off. She's suddenly in her normal clothing, minus the armor around her chest. She falls and he catches her.

"Yes or no..." she whispers quietly.

His face on the back of her neck, he whispers a single word.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>"So... Natsu and Juvia are gone. Jellal and Erza literally disappeared to nowhere..."<p>

Gray scratched his head. Of all people, Juvia and Natsu ended up getting together. He still had not even the slightest idea at how that happened.

"It's not all that bad," Lucy said, sitting next to him and sipping her drink. "The parties probably doing better without Jellal and Erza's angst to ruin it."

The two laugh. It's certainly true. Ultear and Melody were enjoying themselves to fullest, Gray noted happily. The two had been through a lot and one night of no inhibitions was just what the two needed.

"Gray, look! Fried and Mira are slow dancing!"

He quickly turned his head and saw the two Lucy had pointed out. They were indeed slow dancing, staring deeply into each others eyes. He was kind of jealous.

"Hn. Don't disturb them Lucy," he said.

"Do you take me to be that bad?" Lucy asked.

"Yes."

He ran quickly as Lucy began a chase after him. He weaved through party goers left and right, jumped over fights and extremely drunk people on the ground. He rushed out of the door into the snow filled backyard of Fairy Tail, Lucy quick to follow behind.

"Whoa!" she screamed suddenly. Gray looks back and notices her, staring at the now iced over swimming pool. "It's an Ice Skating rink!"

Realization washes over him and he's jumping towards it. He soon has magic ice skates on and is gracefully skating around the swimming pool.

"Don't tell me you can't skate Lucy!" he says quickly, pulling her along with him as he's going by.

"Gray! You evil-"

The two fall as they crash into the very edge of the rink. Gray, using his cat like skills, is able to make sure his fall is much less painful then Lucy's.

"Ow... Gray..."

She rubbed her head and opened her eyes to see Gray on top of her, looking down at her intently.

"W-What's wrong?" she asks quickly, smiling nervously.

On impulse he bent down closer and closer. Lucy is squirming underneath, screaming profanities at him.

She then notices he's wearing ear muffs.

"Where the hell did you get ear muffs?" she yells.

He looks at her.

"What?"

She quickly gets up and pushes him into the swimming pool/skating rink. He pulls off his ear muffs.

"What was that for!"

"Why were you on top of me!"

"We fell!"

"I know! Why were you on top of me like _that_!"

"Like what?"

The two quickly turn their backs at each other. On impulse, the two sit down in their respective areas.

"Sorry..." Gray mumbles to her.

"Me too," she replies. They slowly scoot back until their back to back, hand in hand.

"It's nice out here," she says, her mood infinitely better.

"Yeah.. it is," he replies.

* * *

><p>"Wheeeeee!"<p>

"Whoooooo!"

The metal studded man, Gajeel, was swinging around the little Levy in her santa costume. Both drunk beyond their normal limits (Limits? It's Christmas!) are having more fun then ever.

"Come on shorty!" he says as he tosses her into the crowd, "Lets see what you got!"

He throws her into the crowd as she shouted gleefully to the crowd. The more sober members looked up (Mira and Fried to be exact) and saw the girl flying at them like a missle.

"Iron fist of the book worm!"

She crashes into the two as they scream for mercy.

"Lets do it again Gajeel!"

"You got it Bookworm!"

The two march off to find another target, leaving a bewildered Fried and Mirajane to wonder what had just happened.

"10 Dollars they wake up naked next to each other," Mira says quickly.

"You're on," Fried replies.

* * *

><p>Mini Omake at end :3... Merry Christmas to all! And for the politcally correct (and most Republicans) Happy Holidays!<p>

-InfinityStream


End file.
